Field of the Invention
Stretch bagging, particularly a method for simultaneously stretching open conventional plastic bags and stuffing a chicken carcass or the like into the opened bag. The method is characterized by its ability to compress or hock the chicken carcass within the bag, such that the legs conform to the chicken body and present a more pleasing appearance within the plastic bag.